Daisy Duck
Daisy Duck is the second leading lady after Minnie Mouse. She is the girlfriend of Donald Duck, and Minnie's best friend. She is also good friends with Clarabelle Cow and Clara Cluck. She's been known to have a temper much like her boyfriend's, but is also very sweet. History Daisy is a cartoon character created in 1940 by Walt Disney Productions as the girlfriend of Donald Duck. She is often seen wearing a hair bow, blouse, and shoes. Daisy usually shows a strong affinity towards Donald, although she is often characterized as being more sophisticated than him. Daisy was introduced in the short film Mr. Duck Steps Out (1940) and was incorporated into Donald's comic stories several months later. She appeared in 11 short films between 1940 and 1954, and later in Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) and Fantasia 2000 (1999). In these roles Daisy was always a supporting character, with the exception of Donald's Dilemma (1947). Daisy has received considerable more screen time in television, making regular appearances in Quack Pack (1996), Mickey Mouse Works (1999-2000), House of Mouse (2001–2003), and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006–present). Daisy has also appeared in several direct-to-video films such as Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) and The Three Musketeers (2004). Personality Daisy loves shopping, shaking her butt, and spending time with her friends. She also loves to be the center of attention, she can be very egocentric at times, but has a good heart. She is also sometimes pretty bossy to her boyfriend Donald and best friend Minnie. The level of her bossiness and egocentricity varies a lot depending on the media. And live on the Miss Daisy with Donald. Appearances Movies * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp ''(cameo, on a billboard) * ''Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas * Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas * Fantasia 2000 * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse * Mickey's House of Villains TV Series * Quack Pack * Mickey Mouse Works * House of Mouse * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Minnie's Bow-Toons * Mickey Mouse (TV Series) * Mickey and the Roadster Racers Notable Short Films * Mickey's Christmas Carol ''(as Isabelle) Books and Comics * Daisy's New Car (1988) * ''Donald and the Big Cheese ''(1991) Relationships 'Main Article:' Daisy's Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia * Donald Duck's love-interest was originally called '''Donna Duck'. ** Later changed to Daisy Duck in the short Mr. Duck Steps Out. The character Donna was made Daisy's sister. Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Sensational six Category:Iconic Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Animated Character Category:Disney Category:Adults Category:Ducks Category:Aunts Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Birds Category:Movie Characters Category:Scrooge's TV characters Category:Mickey's Christmas Carol characters Category:Quack Pack characters Category:Mickey Mouse Works characters Category:Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers characters Category:Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas characters Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse characters Category:Mickey Mouse (TV Series) characters Category:Mickey and the Roadster Racers characters Category:Disney Sports characters Category:Illusion characters Category:Crazy Castle characters Category:The Magical Quest characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Disney Magical World characters Category:Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers! characters Category:Legend of the Three Caballeros characters